The Triple Effect
by wearenotgods
Summary: Bonnie's Grams used to say that bad things came in threes. She was right.  Bonnie/Stefan; Bonnie/Damon; Stefan/Bonnie/Damon


**Title: **The Triple Effect

**Rating:** Mature, Mature, Mature.

**Pairing:** Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/ Damon, Stefan/Bonnie/Damon

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the _The Vampire Diaries_ series, with which I am not affiliated in any way.

**Summary:** Bonnie's Grams used to say that bad things came in threes. She was right.

**Warnings: **Sexual Situations, Adult language, Dark

* * *

><p>Her Grams used to say bad things came in threes. Bonnie took that with a grain of salt. her Grams was a little eccentric, but if she believed everything she told her it might have saved her a lot of trouble in the end.<p>

She's at school when she's finds out her father's been in a car accident. When she makes it to the hospital he's already gone. Caroline has to literally pick her up just to get into the car. She doesn't cry, she just sits there down in the middle of the emergency room.

Elena looks back at her in the rearview mirror, once she's buckled in. "Bonnie are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Did you know my dad just died?" She says it as nonchantaly as she would telling them about a Macy's sale.

"Bonnie..."

"We've got more in common than we ever thought we would, huh Elena." Elena glances over at Caroline. She just shrugs her shoulders.

"Remember when we used to both have a crush on Matt?"

Elena sighs. "Yeah.. Bonnie are.."

"And we both lived here our whole lives?" The girls in the front seat are both getting freaked out.

"Yeah."

And then Bonnie's lips curve into a smile. "And now we both lost our parents in car accidents... I mean that's pretty weird...the symmetry of it... you know?"

"Bonnie, I know what you're going through... it sucks...but if you need anybody, somebody, we're both here for you."

"Yeah Bon. If you need a shoulder to cry on..." She interrupts the blonde before she can finish.

"There will be no crying. What's the point?"

"It'll help you feel better."

"My father, my only parent is dead. Nothing will make me feel better."

* * *

><p>At the funeral she sits in between her two best friends in the very last row. She sheds not one tear the entire service. She listens to all of her father's friends say these great things about him. It's nice, but sad because he'll never hear it. Everyone expects her to say a few words, so she does.<p>

Her black heels click the entire way to the pulpit. She wears a smile.

"I loved my father. He was the only family besides my grandmother I had. He would be glad to know that so many people cared about him. I'd like to...have to believe that he's in a better place. I'm actually a little envious...being dead must be such a relief... I'd love to be de—"

Before she can finish Jeremy pulls her away from the microphone and walks her out of the church.

She rides with him to cemetery. They don't speak, just walk toward the empty hole beside her grandmother's grave.

"You've been dead a couple times, you remember what it's like?"

"I don't think it's like I'm really dead."

"But how'd it feel?"

'It didn't feel like anything. You were dead once, you don't remember it?"

"I don't remember feeling anything. I guess that's it. It's just a lot of nothing." Jeremy looks at her. In recognition. He really does get it, he probably gets it more than Elena. His sister can pretend that she's alright, but Jeremy can't. She's seen him at his lowest.

She's at her lowest.

"I'm not suicidal or anything I just wanted to know."

* * *

><p>Bonnie stays alone after her father's death. Despite everyone offering her a room at their house, she wanted to be at her home. People made a lot of effort to come over and drop off food. Gives their condolences. She'd smile, and talk to them for a while. Wait until they left to put the food in the fridge, that's just going to spoil and get thrown away.<p>

She'd been through the same thing with her Grams. The same thing when she helped Elena after her parents funeral.

Its all pretty useless in the grand scheme of things.

* * *

><p>Klaus apparently made a few friends before his death. Out of nowhere this hybrid, Robin, and all his little hybrid friends come and attack the town. They want revenge for Klaus' death.<p>

People are dying left and right. People they went to school with, people they've known their entire lives. Most people leave Mystic Falls.

But not the Scooby Gang. Bonnie doesn't know their reasons for not leaving, she knows they'll all be stupid, but she doesn't want to leave. She has nothing, no one, nowhere to go. Dying in Mystic Falls would be a relief.

Tyler reluctantly leaves with his mother. "I can't leave her alone." Matt leaves with his. The Sheriff leaves but Caroline declines. "They need me mom."

* * *

><p>It's only natural that Elena gets caught by a hybrid. They should've have expected as much.<p>

The hybrids all know who she is, what she is. Bonnie finds out that they set up camp in the middle of the woods. Maybe it's because they like being one with nature, because she's pretty sure they could stay in any house of the people they massacred.

The gang devises a plan to get Elena back. She'd told Damon that she was thinking of taking the Katherine way out. Getting turned. Hiding forever. It'd suck but then she'd be able to fight back. So that was the plan. Get her away from the hybrids, turn her and run.

Elena's being kept away from the group. She's scared and cold, but they feed her well so that's okay. When she hears Stefan's voice calling her name, she thinks she's imagining it. She's been imagining stuff a lot lately, but there he is.

He's still not the Stefan she met in the beginning. He's still dealing with the effects of his summer with Klaus. She can see it in his eyes, but she can also see that he cares and that's all matters.

He's got blood all over his clothes and his right hand, but he's there and he's real and he's come take her . She runs into his arms. Holds on tight.

"I love you." He says it back, kisses her on the forehead.

She notices Damon on the side. Detaches from Stefan and runs over to him. He pulls him into an embrace. "I love you too." Looks back at his brother. "I love you guys so much."

"Awww that's so sweet." Before they can blink Robin pushes Damon aside and twists Elena's neck. He drops her to the ground, and laughs. "You couldn't have waited until you were home for the hugs and kisses. Rookie mistake."

Bonnie's finds them just as Elena's neck is snapped and her first instinct is to cry. But crying gets you nowhere, and Elena's gone. "I've gotten mines, now let bygones be bygones." He reaches out a hand to shake the witches hand and Bonnie throws him across the clearing. When Robin tries to move, she immobilizes him.

Stefan's on the ground holding Elena's body and Bonnie can't look over there. Death has to stop being such an issue with her. _Everybody around you dies, get used to it._

"Find me something sharp."

"What?"

"I said _find me something sharp_." Damon looks confused.

"_**Do it.**_" She walks over to the hybrid, straddles his waist. Places a strong hand on his neck. "Bonnie, what the hell are you doing?" She ignores him.

"You killed my best friend."

"And you killed mine."

"He was terrorizing me and my friends. He's killed two of them." Damon walks over with a knife from out of the tent. She takes it.

Robin rolls his eyes. "So?"

"I killed him, if you had a problem with it, you should've come for me. Not her."

"Had to hit you where it hurts." Bonnie tries to control her anger.

"How do you kill a hybrid Salvatore?"

"Bonnie you know."

"Tell me. I want to be sure." She stares down at the hybrid.

"You have to cut off their head or rip out their heart."

"What do you think is more painful?" She runs the knife across Thoma's throat. Leaves a trail of blood in its wake. "Doesn't matter does it? A dead hybrid's, a dead hybrid."

Robin chokes out, "I don't know why you're so upset. This just means they're can't be any more hybrids, you should be happy."

"There weren't going to be anymore anyway because I was going to kill them all. I guess I'm going to start ith you." Then Bonnie starts hacking away at the his throat. She's not strong enough to do it in one stroke, so she keeps going. Blood splatters her in the face, clouds her vision. In the background she can hear Caroline screaming and crying. She can imagine Stefan still staring at his ex girlfriend's dead body. She feels Damon's hand on her and before she thinks she slashes him across the face with the knife and then she snaps out it.

"Bonnie..." She doesn't look down at the mess she's made. Just wipes her face with her shirt. Licks a bloody hand and grimaces. "My bad."

Caroline collapses into her. "I couldn't stop him, Bonnie I couldn't do it." She just holds her and rubs her back. "I know you couldn't."

* * *

><p>It's the day after her funeral, which was small with a stolen casket from the funeral home, and a spot next to Jenna they dug on their own, when Jeremy comes over to tell Bonnie he's leaving. They've killed all the remaining hybrids. Bonnie and the three vampires did most of the work, but Jeremy and Ric held their own. There's nothing left for him here anymore.<p>

"I can't do it anymore. I need to get out of this town. Me and Ric are going to Cleveland. He's got friends up there. He said you can come if you want." She chuckles.

"Cleveland, I'm gonna have to pass."

"Bonnie, are you sure? What's left here?"

"Caroline. I can't just leave her. If I change my mind I can find you."She falls into his arms. He does that thing she likes where he cradles her head with his palm. When they were together, she'd love this.

"I'm gonna miss you. Take care of yourself. Don't forget about me, okay?"

He kisses her on the forehead. "You do the same." Bonnie almost cries. But she doesn't.

* * *

><p>Caroline personally takes blame for friend's death. She was supposed to keep watch, nothing physical, just be the lookout.<p>

She does nothing but cry for weeks after the hybrid problem is taken care of. Bonnie's there through it all. Shares her house with her, her food, her bed. Then one day she wakes up and Caroline is packing.

"Morning Bonnnnie." She sings while folding her clothes. Bonnie raises up, wipes the sleep from her eyes.

"Going home?"

She stops. "I'm blowing this popsicle stand. You're welcome to come with. I'm meeting my mom in Florida. I can't work on my tan, but I can still look good on a beach."

Bonnie finds this whole thing odd, then it hits her. "You hit your switch."

"Duh. What's the point of being vampire without using the perks?"

"Care, you need to turn it back on, you have to let grief run its course."

"You have to if you're human, and it's not like you're "grieving", I haven't seen you cry once."

"Crying is useless. And I've grieved." More like she's been depressed, and drank a lot. But that counted for something.

"Yeah.. you haven't. Let's refer to you slicing and dicing that hybrid. The the way you killed the others...that's not normal." Bonnie's kills had been ruthless, if you saw a hybrid corpse you'd know if it was Bonnie who ended it's life. She'd started setting them on fire before beheading them. Instead of sharp precise strokes, they were everywhere. She'd hack away at the head until someone stopped her. It was bizarre and scary and no one could stop her, and she'd walk away witha smile on her face. Blood streaming from her nose. She was getting nosebleeds frequently like she had in the beginning, but that was the only indication that this was affecting her at all.

"Come with me... we could stay with my mom. Go to school maybe? Meet some guys. Be young and stupid and as close to normal as we can get."

"I can't."

"Why not? What's here for you? For anybody? The only people left are the Salvatore's. And only one of those is tolerable. They're telling people it's some kind of virus out here, and it's being quarantined. Nobody'll be back for a while."

"If you want to leave me, just do it. Stop talking about it."

"Bonnie. Don't act like that."

"You wanna leave, so leave."

"Why won't you come with me?"

"I just don't want to go."

"Bonnie."

"**I don't want to go**." She zips of the dufflebag.

"I love you Bonnie, but I can't stay here... I just don't want to leave you when you're not alright." Bonnie nods. Tries to muster up a smile; stops at at sad smirk.

"I'm fine... I'll be fine." Bonnie feels like crying but she doesn't.

* * *

><p>She's all alone. Everybody dies on her. Her Grams, her dad. Elena. Everybody leaves her. Her mother, Jeremy, Caroline. And even though the latter asked her to come with, there'd only be a time where they died and left her too. <em>What is the point?<em>

She thinks about ending it, how easy it would be. She attempts it even, with a few too many of her dad's sleeping pills and a bottle of his favorite gin. But her magic burns it off too fast for it to work, and she has a few hallucinations (she thinks they're hallucinations, dreams maybe) where she gets scolded by her Grams. Add that to waking up on the bathroom floor covered in her own vomit, and she decides that it's more trouble than it's worth.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after Caroline leaves town the Salvatore's knock her door. She knows it's them, because there's no one else.<p>

She opens the door eyes still full of a sleep. Hair wild. Breathe stale. Dark circles under her eyes.

Stefan speaks first. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"I see you've been catching up on your beauty sleep." Damon takes his thumb and licks it. Wipes the crust out the corner of her mouth before she can slap it away.

"I haven't seen you in weeks and in the first five seconds you've already started to annoy me."

"It's a gift."

"Can we come in?"

"Of course." She steps aside so they can walk in. Waits until she realizes she hasn't said the magic words. "Come in Stefan. Damon." Damon walks in first.

"Have a seat." She watches them glance around at all the alcohol bottles on the tables before they sit down.

"Happy hour?" She rolls her eyes.

"If you want it to be." She grabs a bottle of gin and a bottle of whisky. Motions to the vodka on the table. "Pick your poison." Damon grabs the vodka, and Stefan takes the whiskey from her right hand. She twist the top off the gin guzzles it down. _Ric had the right idea._

"Bonnie, slow down. It's like two in the afternoon."

"I know, I got started kinda late today." The brothers share a look.

"You smell like death." She laughs because it's ironic. She smells like death,while she entertains two of the dead.

"This whole town smells like death, I don't even have to be a vampire to know that."

"When did you get so melodramatic, Bon Bon?"

"Probably when everybody started dying on me. I'm surprised you're not out on some killing spree. Katherine "gets locked in a tomb", you kill your way through a century. Elena dies and what? Are you killing again? You should be killing again." She throws her hand up, "I'm not judging." She tilts her head and exposes her neck. "you're a right biter, right? Do it. You've tasted my blood before. Witches blood is supposed to be better. Take all of it."

"Bonnie. Shut up."

"Why won't you do it, when you were so quick to before?" Damon tries to put his hand on her shoulder and she flinches at first, but ends up leaning into the touch.

"This is not normal behavior Bonnie. I know you're sad, but you're acting suicidal." She puts her head down. Lets her hair curtain her face.

"Are you suicidal?" She puts her face in her hands, it sounds so stupid when other people say it. Stefan takes one and intertwines it with hers.

"It was only once."

"**It was only**..."

Before Damon says anything else, Stefan intercepts. "You should've called us. We don't want anything to happen to you. If you needed somebody, we would've came." She just shakes her head, keeps her eyes focused on her lap.

"We're worried." She frowns and takes in the appearance of the vampires. Stefan has his lips turned into a smile, it's supposed to be comforting she guesses, but he's got wrinkles around his eyes. She doesn't know how much sleep vampires need but she knows he hasn't gotten enough. Damon is thinner than usual. Lanky almost. It's a little off putting.

"I should be worried about you. You're not eating and he's not sleeping."

"And you're drinking and trying to kill yourself."

"Yeah well. It was only once."

"We need you to come to the boarding house." That sets her nerves on edge.

"Why? What's wrong? What's happening?"

Stefan calms her down immediately, "he's trying to say that we'd like you to move in with us. If you're planning to stay here, we'd like you to be with us." Bonnie just sits there for a while. It would be nice, having someone to talk to. It wasn't anyone else was left in the town.

"You want me there for suicide watch."

"No. We want you there because you're our friend."

"Plus, we're getting tired of looking at each other."

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should find you a room now." She nods, and Stefan leads her upstairs, Damon trails behind.<p>

"If you want some privacy you can take a room a the end of the hall. Nobody's been in one of those rooms a while, but tomorrow we could get in there and clean one up. All you need is some clean sheets for the night." Bonnie considers it but walks back towards their rooms. Chooses one in between there's.

"I want to be closer to you guys." It's a big house, and it makes big house noises, plus she wants to keep an eye on them. She doesn't have supersonic hearing so being down the hall would be horrible if something happened.

"That's sweet Bon Bon. Next you'll be telling us you love us."

"Yep. That's the next step."

The next week Stefan takes her home to get some of more of things. Her car, even though she's sure she won't need it, and stuff for her room.

"Why don't you leave? Go off to school? Is it money, because if it is I could help you out with that." Bonnie stops rifling through her closet and turns around.

"I inherited my father's money and I have this house and my Grams. Plus my Grams owns all the land behind her house. My Dad's old car is mine. I'm almost positive he finished paying off the one he was driving. I have no debt. Money is not a issue."

"So what is it? Why are you staying?"

"I have no where else to go. I don't want to go anywhere else. Why don't you leave?"

"Damon." She'd figured as much.

"And if he left on his own?"

"I'd probably leave, but we'd come back...we always do. This is our home. "

"Exactly. It's mine too."

They help her clean and paint the room the next day. Bonnie and Stefan are mainly joking and covering each other in paint, while Damon complains. _Are you sure you want to put that there? That doesn't go with anything. There's this rug in the next room that'll look good there. This is an antique._

She loves her room. Loves everything about it. It almost feels like home. So when she goes to bed at night, it's weird that she can't sleep. But the sounds, the creaks of old wood, and the taps of branches against windows, the sounds of two vampires crying are distracting.

Damon's is more of a loud whimper; she sure he's not awake. It's always periodic. Some nights she can hear him, others she can't. Stefan's is a mumbled painful sob that she can hear no matter how hard she tries to ignore it.

She steps across toward the adjacent room. Taps on the door.

"Stefan?" He stops crying. She can hear him shuffling towards the door.

"Is everything alright? Do you need something?" She can't see his eyes but knows they're red.

"I can hear you."

"I'm sorry... I'll—" She grabs his hand and pulls him into her room.

"What are you doing?"

"Just lay with me." She climbs into bed. Let's him cuddle up to her. This is for both of their benefit. Caroline would snuggle up to her at night, and even though she held no warmth of her own Bonnie was comforted.

Bonnie runs her fingers through his hair. "You miss her?" That opens the flood gates. She just lets him cry.

"We never got to be friends again. We were friendly, but... last summer, it made it hard for me to...Klaus—"

"Shhh. I know." She did. Elena still had issues trusting Stefan after Klaus. She knew her friend wanted to, but they never did get a chance to reconnect.

"You're a good friend."

* * *

><p>Some nights he likes to be alone, and she doesn't intrude. Some nights he knocks on her door and she's already waiting for him. This goes on a month before it stops, Bonnie's disappointed when it does.<p>

Surprisingly, Bonnie and Damon argue very rarely. For someone she's hated, he's not that bad. He's still not that good either.

Bonnie makes it an issue to make sure he eats. She had thought that maybe there was some kind of shortage of blood or something, but when she goes to the basement the freezer is stocked. When asked why he's not eating, he has no answer. But apparently it's okay for him to drink all day because he doesn't need a functioning liver, or some other nonsense she'd fed.

She fills a warmed bag of O positive into a glass. Holds it away from her nose. When she sits it next to him, he declines it.

"That can't be healthy."

"Neither is you walking around smelling like you bathed in ninety proof." She shrugs. "I eat, you stop drinking so much. Deal?"

They shake on it.

* * *

><p>Bonnie doesn't use her magic. She hasn't even cracked open her grimiore in months. When she first moved in she took a few trips to the dead witches house. Tried to get inspired to something, anything. <em>Nothing.<em>

Bonnie can sometimes hear them talking about her before she walks into a room. She can never catch the whole conversation but little stuff about her drinking too much, or not getting out enough, or how depressed she is. They sit her down one night after she's made dinner.

"You need a hobby Bonnie."

"You stay in the house all day, and you don't really talk and we don't know what's going on in that judgey little head of yourself. It's unsettling. And we don't want you to explode and chop us up like you did Robin." This makes her cringe.

"But maybe you could just get out of the house for a few hours? Start off light?'

"Um...okay." She didn't plan on being lectured by her vampire parents.

"We're just concerned." Stefan smiles at her. "Damon suggested you go to town," meaning the next town over, "to a bar?" Damon shoots him a look. "Or a club. A dance club. Club for dancing. Just to get out. Mingle."

"You don't dance and I don't mingle."

"But I do. Witch, go get yourself dolled up."

Damon takes her to this "dance club". It's the most horrible place she's ever been. She a bit weird around people now, and the music sucks, and she misses her bed. She also feels uncomfortable in these clothes and her half-assed attempt at fixing her makeup is starting to run down her face. She goes to the bathroom to wipe it off, and when she comes back to the table Damon's gone. _Great. _

Damon leaves her for a span of twenty minutes, and when she finds him he's got a palm full of a brunette's ass. Bonnie goes back to her table. Sips on a drink this old guy buys her.

The guy is still there when Damon comes back. "Move it, Loser."

"You can't talk to me like that." He takes the man shoulders in his palms. Stares into his eyes.

"You're going to go all the way over there, and leave us alone." The man repeats it and walks across the club. Bonnie doesn't even comment on the compulsion.

He slides next to her and she can smell blood on his breath.

"You fuck her?"

"Must you be so crass?" But he doesn't have to tell her for her to know.

"Damon, can we go home?"

"You're not enjoying yourself?" To be honest, he doesn't look like he's enjoying himself either. She shakes her head.

"Yeah. Come on."

They're in the car when she feels him staring at her.

"Whaaaaat?"

"You read Bonnie?"

"Actually I went to school for thirteen years and never learned how."

He shakes his finger. "We'll have none of that. Do you like to read?"

"Sometimes."

"You been to the library?"

"In the house?"

"No, the public one. Duh, in the house." She rolls her eyes.

"No."

"Maybe you should go in there look around."

Bonnie ends up pulling a few books to skim over. Damon goes through them he tosses out the ones that he knows she'll hate. "These are a little risque, but you'll like them."

Stefan's gone hunting and she's bored. She's finished the novels, and they were more boring than they were racy. She finds Damon in the library. "Those books sucked." He laughs.

"Okay Bon Bon. Here." He hands her _Delta of Venus _and she she shrugs, what else has she got to do?

"Thanks." When she tries to walk out he stops her at the door. "I appreciate what you did for Stefan."

"He told you?" She was never around when they spoke to each other. if she didn't hear the ends of their conversations she'd think they didn't speak at all.'

"Yeah. He needed a shoulder to cry on, and it couldn't be me. So I'm thankful." She sort of sees Damon in a different light. She know he loves his brother which she questioned a lot in the past.

"No problem." He looks a little sheepish when he opens his mouth again.

"If you want to talk...about anything I'm here." She 's about to walk out again but she stops herself.

"Do you need it? A shoulder to cry on."

"Bonnie."

"It's okay. I hear you sometimes. We're friends now?" There's this weird camaraderie they've had for a while, but "friends" may be pushing it.

"We are."

"We'll that's what friends do, they take care of each other."

"Yeah, but I need to do that alone." She nods.

"I'm here though."

She's halfway down the all when he calls out, "you need a shoulder to cry on Bonnie?"

"I don't cry."

* * *

><p>She spends equal parts of her time with both of the brothers. Damon is funnier than she gave him credit for, he's smarter too. He's read more than anyone she's ever met. <em>I guess being ancient helps.<em> They waste hours in the library just talking about little stuff. About Stefan, when he's not there. How much Damon worries about him, but won't actually admit it to him. She and Damon never talk about Elena.

Stefan is still feeling the effects of that previous summer. He's sharper of the tongue and mind. Sometimes Bonnie feels his glances are predatory instead of a friendly, but it's more of an annoyance than anything else. _Why are you staring at me? _ Sometimes he gets a little snarky with her, like the morning he leaned against her door frame,_ "Are you going to do anything today? You lay in bed any longer you're gonna get bed sores_."

"_Better that than the burning sensation you're gonna feel if you don't leave me the hell alone."_

He chuckled and walked back to his room. _"You're no fun Bonnie."_

Occasionally it goes too far, and Damon (_who expected that_) has to break them up. But Stefan always apologizes, and she always accepts. He can't help it. Damon says it'll take years before he's back to "normal", well normal for him anyway. _That's the most disappointing thing ever._

Stefan and Bonnie spend most of their time together outdoors. She goes hunting with him, mainly she sits around, while he does all the work. Sometimes they talk about Elena but it's seldom.

They talk quite a bit about Damon. He takes her fishing and tells her all about Damon as a child. About how he used to be before Katherine. Stuff that she has to squint to see, other traits that she recognizes are still in him.

Sometimes she watches him work out. Crunches, and pull ups and lunges. She enjoys the way his muscles bunch and twist underneath his skin. She watches him abuse the punching bag. He can go at it for hours, until his knuckles are bloody and he collapses in the seat next to her. She'll clean them and listen to his stories.

Right before bed they all sit in the living room. Stefan turns on the television for her, even though she never watches it and keeps it on mute. She may get a drink if the alcohol police are feeling generous. She has the means to get some if she really wanted to. Through magic, or she could actually just go break into the liquor store if she wanted to, so she doesn't understand what the big deal is.

They don't talk. Bonnie's blacklisted pretty much every personal topic. When they ask about her father, or her Elena or Caroline, she ignores them completely. They can talk about them, but she won't say anything about how she feels. They'll get a few sentences if they ask about her Grams. Maybe a couple words about the youngest Gilbert. So they don't ask her any questions and she doesn't want them to.

Stefan writes in his diary while Damon reads his books. Bonnie just lays there and listens to the pen scratches against the paper. Or the sound Damon's thumb makes when he rubs it against the corner to turn the page.

It's not that bad of a life.

* * *

><p>When she finally gets around to book its a few weeks after Damon has given it to her. It held her interest the whole way through, she'd just been having a pretty busy life of doing nothing. Sometimes the sex in the book little weird, but most of the time she finds it a little hot. That's how she ends up with her hand between her legs, and the book tossed across the bed.<p>

Bonnie hadn't touched herself in months and she'd kind of forgotten how great it could be. Bonnie finds her new hobby.

* * *

><p>The thing about living with vampires is that they know everything. And while Stefan has tact, Damon does not. They're all in the library, Bonnie returning the book when Damon says, "you know that they make these things called vibrators. They'd give your poor little right hand a rest."<p>

Bonnie's face gets warm. "We told you to find something to do, we just didn't think it'd be yourself."

"Leave her alone."

Bonnie juts her chin out and catches his eye. "It's natural."

"Didn't say it wasn't. You ever get tired of jilling off..." _Who says that?_ _"_you've got two vampires with decades of experience under their belt, who'd be ready to give it to you if you just asked."

"Shut up Damon." She puts the book back in it's place on the shelf. She runs her fingertips over the spine. Stefan reaches over her and pulls out another book. Hands it to her.

"Maybe that's good Bonnie... maybe you're coming out of your depression."

"Yeah. It's normal to have a decreased libido when your depressed. This is a good sign."

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._ I'm over this conversation. I feel like I'm talking about this with my Dad, Dad(s)." When it leaves her lips it's the first time she's mentioned him. Bonnie knows this isn't lost on the vampires. She freezes up on the spot.

But Damon just breaks the tension, "I'm older so I'll be the one you actually call Daddy, right?"

* * *

><p>Bonnie pulls on her sneakers. Grabs a light jacket. Stefan's out in the woods, hunting she assumes, but she's wants to go out. "I'm going for a walk."<p>

"Alone?" Damon sits down his drink. Looks over at her.

"Yeah. That's alright?" She doesn't know why she feels so awkward about doing stuff without them.

"Yeah. Be Careful."

"Okay. Father."

"I prefer the term Daddy." She rolls her eyes and walks out of the door.

It's just starting to warm up in Mystic Falls. They didn't have a really cold winter, but it was long and boring. She spent most of it in the house, and that was by choice, so it's nice to be out in the fresh air.

She walks along the perimeter of the property. She goes out far enough to see the lake. That's where she finds Stefan sitting on a rock.

"He's brooding."

Bonnie turns around and gives Damon a couple aneurysm for startling her. "Did you follow me?"

She helps him off the ground. "God Bonnie... what'd you do that for?"

"You snuck up on me you idiot. You're lucky that's all you got." His mouth moves into this creepy grin. "Why are you looking like that?"

"You haven't yelled at me like that in a while. I think I missed it." She starts smiling too.

"Why are you following me?"

"Follow makes it sound stalkery."

"Because it is."

"I just walked behind you, far enough that you wouldn't know I was there."

"Stalker." Damon pulls her hood over her head.

"You're getting cold, lets go in." Bonnie threads her arm through his, lets him lead her back to the house.

"Can he hear us?"

"I don't think so."

"He looks so sad."

"That's because he is."

"I know that, but it's like we're doing it to ourselves. We could leave... but we're still here. For what? There's not one real reason we're still here."

"You want to leave?"

"No...But isn't that weird? There's nothing left here. Caroline left me, and I could've went with her, but I'm still here. _Alone. _ And I don't want to go. There's something fucked up about that." Damon stops walking and pulls her back. Turns her body toward his.

"You're not alone. You have us. We have each other."

"That means what? One vampire who reads all day and goes out to fuck random women at bars at night. Another one who is Dr. Jekyll one minute, and Mr. Hyde the next, who I have to avoid on my period, because he starts looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. And even though I can take care of myself, that's scary. Then there's me, the depressed teenage witch who barely makes it out of bed, and when I do it's to stare at you guys while you actually do stuff. We have each other because who else would want us? We're not the cream of the crop here."

"People mourn differently Bonnie. We're mourning. Sometimes it's easier to deal with, if there's somebody there with you...we may be fucked up but I'm still devilishly handsome, and Stefan still the strong silent type despite him being in ripper mode, and you're still your loyal, judgey little self. We'll get back to normal. It's just gonna take time."

She nods her head, and when he leans down to kiss her forehead she leans up and catches his lips. They just stand like that. _It's nice_. Bonnie on her tip toes, and Damon's hands on her shoulders with their lips pressed together. Bonnie deepens the kiss, until he's got her pressed against the back door. She has to push him back so she can breathe.

Stefan walks up to the house and finds them like that. "What's up?'

"Nothing. I'd just went for a walk. Damon came to check on me."

_"Okkkkay."_ He tilts his head and stares at them for a few second, then he walks into the house.

* * *

><p><em>Nine hundred ninety eight. Nine hundred ninety nine.<em> "One thousand."

"Did you count all of them?" Stefan looks over at from his spot on the ground.

"Yeah. Sometimes I lose count, but you mouth them when you come back up." He stand up. Starts his lunges.

"You could join me?"

"That takes effort. I'll pass." He chuckles.

Bonnie crosses her legs in her chair. Leans on her elbows. "Do you believe in heaven and hell Stefan?"

He stops mid squat. "Not really. Do you?"

"I don't know. It's nice to think about. But my Grams was on the other side, but I don't really know what that means... is she in heaven? She didn't sound like she was in hell. And I wonder is my Dad with her... or is that just a witch thing. And Elena? She'd be in heaven if there was one. I just find death interesting. Most people die and stay dead. I was dead, but I can't remember anything interesting. You remember how it was when you were dead?"

"I don't think I felt anything."

"The consensus is that it's nothing, you just disappear."

"That's a little depressing though, it helps if you think there's something else."

"I don't think so. I think it's kind of refreshing. You just don't exist, that's kind of cool." Stefan stares at her, like he's about to lecture her. "I'm not gonna try and kill myself again. Okay?"

Bonnie's pretty sure he doesn't believe her, so she changes the subject. "Did Katherine drain you? Is that how you died?"

"My father shot me. Damon too." He says it's like the most normal thing in the world.

"Why?"

"He'd rather see us dead, than see us a vampires."

"So what happened after you were turned? You never saw him again?"

"I killed him." He looks her straight in the eye, like he wants her to know who he is. What he is. She has nothing to say. It's not in her to judge him on something that happened more than a century ago. It's a sad thing to think, but she doesn't even care. If it was months before she would've been a little upset, because human lives were important to her. But now, after everything she's been through, she just shrugs.

"It happens."

* * *

><p>After their nightly ritual, when she's sure Stefan has gone to bed, Bonnie taps on Damon's door.<p>

"A visit from the witch, I can tell you I wasn't expecting that."

"Me either." But she climbs into his bed. Straddles his waist and leans down to kiss him. He lets her pick the pace. Slow, deep. There's a lot of touching. She missed that. She'd undress him if he'd worn anything to bed, so she sticks with taking off her own clothes. Then she just plops down next to him and pulls him on top.

"Bonnie Bennett is going to let me make love to her. Who have thunk it?"

All she hears is _make love_. "Make love?

"That's what teenage girls like to hear right?"

"I don't think you talked to Caroline like that." He looks down at her, really looks at her. It's the fist time she's brought up Caroline since she's left. She misses her a lot.

"Bonnie... I'm sor—"

"No need to apologize to me."

"We don't have to do this."

"I want to."

"A few kisses and you're ready to surrender the pink why?" _Ugh._

"I don't know. I just know I want to." Bonnie just exhales, pushes his floppy hair back, only for it to fall forward again. "You've been kinda nice to me lately... I don't know— I want this. "

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Damon's delicate with her; touches her like she's 's sweet even. _Do you like that? Is that okay? Good?_ Those crazy eyes watch hers while he tells her things that make her blush. When she turns her head, he pulls it back so she can see him.

"I can stop saying stuff like that if it bothers you."

She refrains from turning her head again. "No. I like it."

Damon chuckles."What else do you like?"

She moves her hand to guide him in. She exposes her throat just enough from him to take a nip with blunt human teeth, when her head falls back on the pillow.

"_You're big."_ Men liked to be told that. Well, Jeremy had like to be told that, so that gave her the impression that other men might too.

"Too much?"

She shakes her head. Damon gives her enough time to adjust to him, doesn't just pound into her; she guesses this is the years of experience at work. He doesn't start stroking until her hands stop shaking.

"Are you alright? Nervous?"

"I'm just excited. I haven't been touched in a while." He chuckles into her neck and she leans closer to his mouth. Any kind of contact is appreciated. _God I've missed this_.

Damon proceeds to lick the skin that joins her neck and shoulder. Places kisses on her lips with an almost overwhelming tenderness.

Then he makes her come.

Bonnie doesn't know what possesses her to ask, but she want to know was he like this with Elena._ He's been with all of us. _

"We never go the chance to..." His satisifed post-coital smirk flattens into a thin line so fast she wouldn't have known it was there if she blinked. "it wasn't like that."

Oddly, this makes her sad. She thinks she might cry. But she doesn't.

* * *

><p>They know Stefan knows, but no one brings it up. Bonnie finds that he leaves them a certain allotted time out of the day, lets them get in a daylight fuck, and that's as close as he is to acknowledging it.<p>

Bonnie's cooked dinner for her and Stefan, while Damon's out a the bar doing whatever it is he does. He craves contact with other people. Bonnie goes every once in a while, but she prefers the one on ones she has with the vampires. One day it'll probably get old, but for now it's enough. She can't read Stefan enough to know what he likes.

She tells him about the phone call she got from Jeremy. The short call she made to Caroline. Just filling her in on her new living situation. Nothing big.

Stefan talks about the animals coming out of hibernation since it's getting warmer. The two of them are probably the most boring people in the world.

"Speaking of getting warmer, I think I want to start a garden."

"Really?" He spoons more soup into his mouth. Slurps. It makes her smile.

"Yeah. It's a lot almanacs in the library and it made me a little curious on what could grow out there. It doesn't have to be big, maybe some spinach and some carrots. A few herbs... I've been thinking of working on my magic again and those could come in handy."

Stefan's face lights up. "That's great Bonnie."

"Do you want to help? It's physical. Instead of doing a thousand crunches you can do like nine hundred." He chuckles.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Gardening is harder than it looks. It takes a lot of upper body strength and there's a lot of sweating. It helps her get out a lot of aggression she didn't know she had. It also gives her extra staring at Stefan time.<p>

Stefan has this quiet thing about him that she loves. While Damon likes to talk, and be seen, she doesn't need all that. Stefan gets it.

"What?" He looks at her and smiles.

"I don't know, you just look really good doing that."

"Digging holes?"

"Yeah." They both laugh. "You look happy."

He wipes dirt from across his face. Ends up smearing more._ Adorable._

"_Are _you happy?" He stops putting seeds in the ground and looks up at her.

"I guess I am." She goes back to patting dirt for a while. Gets a whole row done before she thinks to ask this next question.

"Aren't you lonely?" The way his face drops makes her want to cry. She almost does.

* * *

><p>She's putting on her gardening clothes while Damon's still lying in bed. Since it's gotten warmer, their hour of alone time has been pushed right before dinner.<p>

"He's all alone." She doesn't have to specify because there's no one else.

"He has us." Bonnie turns to him and stares.

"You know what I mean."

"He's not getting laid? He's used to that."

"Sometimes I hate talking to you. He's so sad I don't want to see him like that."

"Are you trying to say that you want to fuck my brother?" That wasn't what she was trying to say, but she's not against it. He's attractive. She'd enjoy herself, and if he was anything like her he'd like the contact. The sex with Damon was really good, _really really good_, but Bonnie enjoyed the touching more. She never would've thought she'd miss that so much. _He has to miss it._

But then there's the whole him being the love of her dead best friends life. _Don't forget you're sleeping with his brother._

"Would that be okay with you... I mean if I did?"

He looks up from his book, "it's your body, you can do what you want with it."

Bonnie puts her face right above his. "Would you be jealous? I don't want start anything like what you had between... you know who... and you know who part two."

Damon leans up and kisses her. "A little bit."

"But not that much? Enough that it's still okay?"

"Okay that you want to or okay that you're going to?"

She shrugs. "That I'm going to?"

"You can do what you want."

"I don't wanna make things weird."

"You're a witch living with two vampires in a deserted town, things are already weird."

"True...you think he'd go for it? I can think about it all I want, but he may not even want to."

"Why wouldn't he?" He turns the page of his book. She sits on the edge of the bed.

"You know some people have scruples. They don't want to sleep with people who've been with their siblings."

"Was that a dig at me? And how would you know, you're an only child."

"I've seen Jerry Springer. They don't look all that happy about it." Damon laughs and pulls her back down to the bed.

"It can't hurt to try."

"How...how would I do that?" He rolls his eyes.

"I never thought I see the day where I'd give someone tips to seduce my brother."

* * *

><p>Bonnie feels a little bit like she's being pimped out, but she's self pimping so that eases her mind. She walks outside toward the garden to see Stefan shirtless plowing the soil. <em>That's a euphemism for something. <em>He stops long enough to glance up at Bonnie.

"Good afternoon?"

"Yeah. you?"

"It hasn't been horrible." He goes back to digging. She can't stop staring at him.

"Hey, do you want to go swimming?"

"No gardening today?"

"It's nice out...and we never do anything fun really...and—" She tries to remember all the stuff Damon told her to say.

"Sure Bonnie, let's go."

They walk in silence to the lake. Bonnie actually doesn't know if it's big enough to be a lake, but it's bigger than a pond, so that's what she calls it.

She takes off her shoes first and then stops. She should've planned this better. Like actually wore a swim suit. Or at least wore some cute underwear. She watches Stefan take off his pants. Pull off his boxers. _He has a hot back and a hot butt._ He walks into the water.

"Are you getting in?" She snaps out of it.

"Yeah...I... yeah." She'd planned on seducing him, but even with Damon's help her seduction skills are definitely lacking. _Caroline would know what to do, and if she was here you probably wouldn't be in this predicament._

Bonnie takes off her shirt and tosses it on the grass. Loses the shorts too. She turns around to unhook her bra. Slides down the strap oh so sexily, and when she looks back Stefan isn't even watching. Then she just pulls her panties off and walks into the water with as much grace as a baby Sasquatch.

Then she tries to do what Damon's told her. Be cute and flirty and splash Stefan with water, but despite all they've been through Damon's still pretty dim, and his plans never work. She should have expected it not to work. When she tries to splash Stefan, she ends up losing her footing (in water she can stand up in, which makes it that much worse) and inhales atleast a gallon of water.

Of course she panics and forgets that she can stand up, and probably ends up looking like a puppy. Stefan has to pull her on her feet while she's coughing and laughing. _This is why you've only had one boyfriend._

Her eyes are stinging and her nose is burning. "Are you okay?" He's looking at her with this real concern, that makes her want to laugh harder.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She raises her arms and pushes her hair back off her face. She notices the way his eyes scan her breasts. When she catches him looking she just smiles.

"I'm sorry."

"No... no. Look." She thrust her chest out and grabs his hand.

"Feel." It's bold and lacks finesse, but it gets her point across. She holds his hand over her nipple. She arches into the touch.

"Bonnie. What are you doing?"

"I'm...I just.."

"Look Bonnie, I'm flattered but..." He tries to move his hand, but she holds it tighter.

"We're friends right?"

"Yeah, but friends don't usually feel each other up."

"Just listen okay? We're friends, and we have this weird living situation that we've put ourselves in... and me and Damon are...you know, and you're all alone and I feel bad about it."

"Bonnie. I'm fine. I don't need you to have pity sex with me." He yanks his hand away.

"I didn't mean to offend you Stefan. It's not pity sex, and even if it was you can't act like we're not pitiful...we can say...we're finding solace in each other's bodies." Stefan chuckles.

"Where did you get that from?"

"Probably a movie or something...but people do it all the time when they're lonely." He starts to walk out of the water and she follows.

"Stefan please, just hear me out." He pulls up his jeans but doesn't button them. "If you don't' want to because you don't find me attractive, you can tell me...or"

"I do." Bonnie smiles a little crooked smile.

"Or if you're having reservations because of Damon, he green-lighted it." Stefan quirks an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes really." She walks closer to him and tentatively reaches out a hand to touch him. He lets her. She rubs the palm down his chest. Watches him exhale. "But I think you're cute, and sweet_ most of the time_, and getting out of bed is hard for me everyday. But then I'll think about talking to you, or listening to your stories and it helps." She moves the palm up to neck. Runs a thumb over his jaw. Watches him shut his eyes.

"...it feels good right? You don't miss that? When I first moved in you remember how you used to let me hold you?" He nods his head and she moves the hand lower. "I was really sad when you stopped. I needed that. Being touched, touching somebody...I missed it a lot." She's worked her way down the front of jeans before he grabs her hand and stops the movement.

"Bonnie, why haven't you left yet? What's keeping you here?"

She sighs. "I told you this is my home. I have no where else to go."

"You could've left with Caroline. You still could go be with her."

"Caroline, shut her emotions off. I can't deal with her being cheery like that while I'm depressed. Do you want me gone? Is that what the problem is?"

"You know I don't. But—" Then her naked body is pressed into the grass. Stefan's hovering over her, fangs distended over his lips. Red eyed and black veined.

"You want to fuck this? Do vampires get you hot? You should out living your life, not here doing whatever the hell it is that you're doing here. You can even pretend with Damon be cause he's got a semblance of control. I am a Ripper. That means I rip people apart while I drain them of their blood... do you understand? I have no control, Bonnie. I don't need to be around humans. I don't want to hurt you."

Bonnie's heart is racing because of the shock, not because she's afraid. She makes sure he knows. The she tosses him like a dish rag. Then she straddles him. Doesn't raise her voice, speaks conversationally.

"If you think that you scared me even a little bit, you are mistaken. I could kill you without breaking a sweat. I'm depressed, not stupid, I know what you are. You've got a lot of darkness in you...I get it.. because I've got some too. I've left disfigured hybrid corpses all around town. And if this were months ago it would've been a bigger problem for me.. but we've secluded ourselves. Made us this weird little world where it's just the three of us. There are no rules. None of that matters to me right now." She runs her fingernails down his chest feels him harden underneath her. "I just don't like seeing you alone, when me and Damon have each other." She notices the position. Notices how wet she is. Vampires do get her a little hot.

"What about when everything's back to normal, I don't want it to feel like I took advantage of you."

"When everything's back to normal... it'll never be normal. We aren't normal. Our lives aren't. And you're not taking advantage of me because I want it."

She wiggles a little on his erection. Moans when he moans.

"This can't be a pity fuck...I'm so wet for you...you can smell it right?" She collects some of the wet, runs the digits underneath his nose. Stefan grabs the hand and suck the fingers. One by one. When he's done Bonnie leans down to kiss him. He meets her halfway, and instead of lips hitting lips it's mouths hitting the side of mouths and Bonnie starts giggling because this whole thing is ridiculous. But then he findw her lips and kisses them until she opens up and it's not so ridiculous anymore. She runs her hands down his arms. Caresses his neck. All while he sucks on her tongue and he runs the rough pads of his fingers along her spine. It makes her shiver.

Stefan takes himself in hand and slides starts a slow grind. "It's so good."

"Yeah."

And it is good. Good to be with him. Good to be doing this. Good to start off like the way they do. Bonnie's hands resting on his chest. Him making eye contact. The feel of his calloused hands on her waist.

But it's just as good when it's fast so she speeds up. Reaches down to strum her clit, when she runs into Stefan's hand. He places his hand awkwardly there, palm up, fingers pressed hard against the bundle of flesh, so when she rocks back and forth she gets the full effect. _Uhnn. _Her eyes bulge when she grinds down particularly hard and surprised by the sensation."I'm about to come?"

Stefan chuckles. "Are you asking me, because I'm pretty sure you are."

It doesn't take long until she's clenching on him rhythmically, with her head thrown back and her eyes closed. Fingernails digging into his chest. _"Gahhhhh."_

Before she's done, he reverses their positions. Her back against the warm grass; legs wrapped high around his waist. Heels digging into his spine. Stefan rams into her, fast sawing strokes that take her breath away. She's still slick and sensitive from her previous climax, she didn't get the down time she was used to getting to bask in it, but this was nice too.

She could feel herself at hovering over another orgasm. So close, but not close enough.

Stefan had made a place for his mouth in the crook of her neck. When she feels fangs slide against her skin, her already quickened breath speeds up. "Stefan, no." He doesn't move, just takes a long whiff."NO." She yanks him from her neck. "Stefan."

He turns his head whens she tries to look at his face. But she gets a glimpse of green flickering to red. He's breathing hard, probably harder than her. He tries to move away, but she hugs him tighter with her legs.

"You were gonna bite me."

He exhales roughly. "I'm sorry about that. This was a bad idea." And it probably was because nothing should dampen the mood like possibly getting your neck ripped out. But Bonnie's already so het up, so close, so aroused that she doesn't care.

"No...no finish."

"Bonnie..."

Bonnie starts to squeeze down on him, hard pulling nips. "You're still hard...does thinking about killing me turn you on?" Bonnie realizes how morbid this is. How far she's fallen when she reads his face and can tell that it does, and it doesn't even offend her.

"That's okay, you're a vampire. I guess that's normal for you...but lets not ruin our fun. Just stay away from my neck." She leans up to kiss his cheek. She talks low like she would to a wounded animal. Ironic that is, because he's the animal, and he's definitely not wounded. "You can stay veiny if you like...come on Stefan. Look at me." Reluctantly he turns his head. Fangs still hanging over his bottom lip. Eyes crimson. It make Bonnie's pussy quiver. Okay certian vampires get her really hot.

Slowly he starts to move. Not at the same speed as before, but just as deep. She watches him, watching her watching him.

He doesn't take long to bring her off, or that long to finish after she's done. He detaches from her, helps her up on wobbily legs.

She speaks first. "having sex outside, is not all it's cracked up to be. I'm super itchy." Stefan laughs and waits for her to get dressed. Picks the grass out of her hair.

"It's gotten dark, are you ready to head back?"

They hold hands the entire way back to the house. "I'm about to take a shower."

"I just want to apologize—"

"It's fine. Just don't let it happen again." Bonnie all but skips into her room.

She standing in her mirror trying to get the remenants of her day with Stefan from her hair. She'd washed most of it out, but there were still a few pieces left. She's mid stroke when Damon grabs the brush and starts running it down her tresses.

"Bonnie Bennett."

"Damon Salvatore."

"Come with me to the land of overflowing spirits and stale beer nuts."

She giggles. "Unless you have plans, do you have plans?" She looks at his reflection and shakes her head.

"Good. Be ready in fifteen."

* * *

><p>Damon bought her some light fruity drink that she didn't really want. But she's goin to drink it anyway. She watches him flirt with the bartender.<p>

It always so weird going out with Damon, while she thought he was too corny to be conceited, women constantly hyped him up.

Women we're always staring at him, or buying him drinks. Coming over to flirt with him, and that didn't bother Bonnie at all. He'd usually flirt back until the women got bored, but if there was a slim brunette with long hair he'd spend a little more time with her. Be a little sweeter with her. Dance an extra dance with her. This realization isn't lost on Bonnie. She brings it up to him.

"Shut up, Bennett."

"It's okay for you to miss her."

"And it's okay for you to shut up. I wouldn't have asked you out if your were gonna be your judgey little self."

"I'm not judging."

"You kinda lost your right to judge me when you started fucking my brother." Her first instinct is to get angry, because he'd told her it was okay. But when she looks up at him, she can tell he'd just joking with her.

"Jk, take a chill pill." Eye roll. "... you gonna tell me what happened?" She downs the rest of her drink, and moves on to his.

"You really want to know?"

"I'd like to know how much better I am." She snorts.

"It was nice."

"Nice...so basically it sucked." She rolls her eyes.

"It was good. That's all you need to know." Damon takes his drink back._ It was watered down anyway._

"Do you talk to him?"

"About what?"

"Anything? Your dad...El...Elena? I know you miss Blondie, you have to talk to him about that." _She did miss her_. But Bonnie just shakes her head.

"Bonnie it's not good for you to keep all that in. You know you can talk to one of us?" She shakes her head again and changes the subject.

"Let's get back to talking about how amazing Stefan is in bed." She earns an eyeroll from Damon.

"So you're gonna juggle us both?"

"It can't hurt to try."

* * *

><p>Bonnie's waiting on some feelings of regret to sink in, but they never do. She'd thought she'd feel bad about it, <em>good girls don't do stuff like this<em>, but mainly she just feels good.

She actually feels really good. You connect to people differently during sex. She feels bonded to the both of them in a way she hadn't before. Plus, she got a lot of attention. And that was something he'd never had before.

She thinks that sleeping with them both would be tiring, and it can be. But it's like she's walking around in constant state of satisfaction and constant state of arousal. They're so different, and that keeps it interesting. _It's always interesting._

Naturally she compares them in bed. Not so much on actual skill, because they're both good at different things, but demeanor.

Damon is crass and talkative; Bonnie loves that, but he's also very intuitive; he knows what she wants before she knows she does. While she thought she'd be turned off after the millionth time of hearing about her pretty little twat, he makes her pretty little twat come, and it's less annoying.

"Have you always talked to girls like that?"

"I was fucking foul mouth prostitutes before you were even thought of. I learned from the best."

"So is that a yes or?"

"Basically. If something works, it works."

Stefan on the other hand doesn't speak that much. But he has this crazy amount of precision that Bonnie thinks is amazing. While Damon knows what she needs, he likes to take the scenic route to get there. Likes to stop at all the tourist attractions. Stefan drives above the speed limit and when they reach their destination it make her think _wow, we made good time._

It's surprising that Stefan wasn't the soldier, because he can come in and get the job done. He's strategic. Not that their trysts aren't passionate, they are, but things are very intense and calculated with him. He knows how to come into her at perfect angles that make her toes curls like the loops at the end of cursive letters. And he does like it's second nature.

He's a master at controlled chaos; he's wild and primal, but not too wild and primal, and Bonnie would probably be scared if she wasn't so turned on.

He's also rougher with her than Damon is. Never too rough, but there are times where she just wants to come. When she has tunnel vision and all she can see is the finish line, that's Stefan terroritory.

Everything would be so well planned. He'd prop her up on a stack of pillows. _"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." _Position her like a marionette doll. Then he'd lay on top of her chest to back. She'd lift her hips, make it easier for him to slide in. Then they'd _exhale_ once he did.

His hands would be gripping hers, fingers intertwined while he slid along the sweat on her back, kissing her shoulders, stroking her _deep, deep, deep._ He'd chuckle into her neck. "You've got to breathe Bonnie." She'd turn her cheek and gasp for air.

"Stefan.. please".Then she'd hear Stefan, voice gruff, lips on the back of her neck, _"What do you want to do Bonnie?" Oh God._

"_You want to come?"_

"_Please. Please. Please.'" _Then he'd raise up on his knees and come into her until she'd buck and flail and shake. Then she'd dissolve into herself like wet cotton candy. Feeling sticky and tired and happy. Stefan would turn her over and kiss her mouth. Then rearrange them so she could lay on his chest. And she'd look up at him, and he'd look so calm and collected. And then they'd end up talking about earth worms or deers or something.

That was just as hot as Damon's thirty minutes of foreplay and hours of slow grinding.

Damon takes this very feline approach to sex. He slinks over her body like some huge friendly panther, there's a lot of nuzzling and licking and petting, which she loves. Sometimes she tells him he look like a cat, a sphinx maybe. He always laughs, but Damon has the same kind of hautiness that cats possess, this regalness, like he's bestowing her all this pleasure like it's duty, like he knows she needs it, so he's gracious enough to give it to her. He's this ruler of this fucked up kingdom that's made up of the three of them, and by being the most stable of the three he's forced into that position, but he's good at it.

Bonnie likes the stuff she does with him, that she can't do with Stefan. That week out of the month where she tends to avoid Stefan they spend a lot of time together. She lets Damon lick the blood from her womb, because _nothing's better than that red honey dripping from that tight little snatch,_ and that their thing. As much as she'd like to share that with the both of them, she doesn't want to end up playing Russian roulette when Stefan's involved.

She's freer with Stefan. He doesn't have to coax her into things. It's because she trusted him so much earlier than his brother, that despite everything that happened with Klaus she trusts that he won't hurt her. It's not a blind trust, she knows _who he is, what he is, what he's done_, but it's more like _it happened, we can't change it, but I know you're trying_.

The first time he takes her _there_ (she still has problems saying it), it's with this care she hadn't seen with him in since he rescued her from the tomb. That gleam in his eye, that predatory gleam isn't there.

He's worked his way up to two slick fingers when he says, "you're not nervous." She isn't.

"I trust you." Which she knows thrills him. Elena didn't at the end,and she knows how much that hurt him. He'd told her how much it hurt him. So her having this faith in him is an integral part of their relationship.

He enters her slow, face to face, green eyes staring at green eyes. "Okay?"

She sighs a yes. That's all it is, okay. It doesn't hurt, it doesn't feel good, it just feels like he's he starts to move and it's everything and some.

That's their thing.

* * *

><p>Bonnie thinks that Stefan's probably the worst out of the trio. They all have these deep rooted issues. Bonnie still won't talk about hers, and she feels a little judgmental when thinks<em> atleast I'm not as fucked up as these two<em>, but she has nothing on them.

Damon's insecure. Despite her treating them equally, she still gets these vibes that he's worried that she'll drop their relationship for Stefan. It's understandable considering Katherine and Elena (even though Elena was Stefan's initially). He likes to monopolize her time, which Stefan says he understands, but Bonnie thinks it's ridiculous considering she was with him first.

She finds that Stefan has this affinity for pain that's borderline scary. Physically he pushes his body to extremes. When he's working out, or when he's gardening. In bed he starts asking her to scratch him and bite him, and that's fine. But when he wants her to tie him up and slap him around. Cool. When he starts upping the pain levels she can't do it.

Katherine used to hurt him. He said that he always liked it. He tells her Lexi used to hurt him too; he didn't like it all that much, he actually hated it, but it always helped him get back on track. That's something she doesn't want to be apart of because she can see herself actually hurting him.

"If it worked so well you wouldn't have fallen off the wagon so many times."

"Shut up, Bonnie."

* * *

><p>She sits up from her position on the couch.<p>

"I'm going to bed. You can join me if you want." She doesn't specify who, but she knows one of them will come. She likes having this weird power over them.

Bonnie walks up to her room and closes the door. Takes off her clothes and climbs into bed. She can hear the crickets outside the window. Watches the curtains billow against the warm summer breeze.

She waits a long while. Is almost asleep by the time she hears a light rapping against the heavy door. "Come in."

Damon walks in with Stefan following him. Immediately she thinks something is wrong.

She sits up, pulls the thin linen to her chest. "Is everything alright?"

Stefan answers her. "Everything's fine. But we're gonna need you to choose."

"Choose what?"

"Who you want...right now?" Bonnie thinks this is something out of the really bad porno's that Caroline used to show her when they were fourteen. She's about to make it reality too, because she really wants them both. _Really wants them._

"Both?"

Stefan quirks an eyebrow.

Damon smirks. "At the same time?"

"Yes."

Then she's sandwhich by two cool bodies. One on either side of her. Stefan latched onto a nipple, suckling at it like a newborn. She holds him there, twisting pieces of his hair in her hands. Moaning when he hums over the bud.

Meanwhile, Damon's brushing his lips along the place where her chin meets neck. That little patch of skin right below her ear, that drove her crazy. His hand slid down her stomach to caress the flesh between her legs. _Oh_. "You're fingers are so cold." He laugh and whispers, "so you'll let me warm them up?" and takes two digits and pushes them into her. When she yelps, both of the vampires chuckle.

He pushes them in and out lazily for a few minutes. Forgets all about the bundle of nerves he was working on prior. "Please touch—" Before she can get it out, Stefan moves his hand that was cupped underneath her breast to where she wants it. She sighs a thanks.

"Kiss me." Stefan raises his head to press his lips agaisnt hers. Works his tongue into her mouth.

She's spending on Damon's fingers when he tells Stefan to look.

"Look at this pretty little flower." He takes two gooey fingers and spreads her lips. She blushes under his scrutiny, but when Stefan takes his hand away and looks down, he agrees and her face feels like it's on fire. "Don't be shy about it."

"I'm not...can you just stop staring?"

"We could taste it. You'd like that better?" Damon had away of making her squirm, without even breaking a sweat. "Brother, you think she'd like that?" That '_brother' _made it so much dirtier. _So much hotter._

"I think she would, now who gets to do the honors?"

"You're the youngest, you could use the practice."

"_Oh, I know what I'm doing._ Age before beauty."

"Well I'm older and more beautiful."

As much as she would love to lay there, listening to them bicker, she'd actually enjoy the act more. "It doesn't matter, really, I don't care who does it." They all start to laugh.

Damon pushes her leg closest to him back, while Stefan moves between her legs. Pushes the other leg back and rolls her hips closer to his mouth. Inhales.

"When a woman sits a fine meal in front of you, you don't just smell it."

"I don't need any of your tips Gramps." Before Damon could get in another barb (everyone knows he was ready), Stefan hooks his hand around the back of her thighs and runs his long tongue down her slit. He repeats it _over and over and over_ again until she's squirming and o_h please oh please oh pleasing and_ thrusting her hips toward his he gets her off like that and she's about to come again he wiggles that impossibly thick tongue into her asshole.

"_Ste—ehhhhfannnnn."_ She's moaning but her voice doesn't sound like her own. It's shaky and croaky and it doesn't even matter.

"_Itfeelssoooogood."_

Bonnie's eyes pop open when Stefan starts to push the muscle rhythmically in and out of the puckered hole. She reaches out and grabs Damon's hand. Takes a look at the head between her legs and moans again.

"You're loving it." She is. She moans in agreement.

Bonnie puts her own hand down there. Rubs the nub until she trembles.

"_Okay Stefan— alright— you can stop now —__please. I swear __Stefan... okay okay please.__"_ She starts making this sound between a laugh and a groan, and finds herself grabbing a fist full of his hair, fingertips scraping his scalp. "_Please, please.."_

"She's had enough Stefan...you proved your point, you know what you're doing." Slowly he puts down her legs. Kisses the inside of her thighs. Looks up at her, face smeary with her juices wearing a self satisfied smirk. She feels a little awkward about it, but she thanks him. "That's cute Bonnie." He chuckles and kisses her forehead with his wet mouth.

If she could muster up the strength, she'd roll her eyes at the high five the boys share. "You guys are making this weird."

"I don't think anything can make this weirder than it is."

Damon takes his erection and slides it over her clit. Makes her hiss when he noses it at the mouth of her pussy. "Let me in." So she does, all the way.

She grabs onto him. Clings to his body like a sloth on a branch. "_Like that...like that_." Damon leans down to nip playfully at her neck, she's not uncomfortable with letting him do so. She wonders if Stefan is jealous of that.

"I think your pussy likes me, Bon Bon. She gives me the tightest hugs."

"Shutttt up."

Damon laughs and swivels his hips into her. Dancing to some beat she can't hear, but it's becoming her favorite song. _Ahhhhh._ She breathes heavily into his shoulder."You're gonna make me come."

"So soon?"_ Like I can help it._

"_OhGod_— oh god." Then he moves his forehead to rest on her. She's too close to see him, so she just closes her eyes and _feels._

"You like when I talk to you like this...gets that honey dripping...ahhh..did you just come...you did...fuck."

"Shut up."

Bonnie's entire body goes lax. Her limbs are heavy and hard to move. Damon's still buried in her, cock hard even after his climax. He flips her them over, lets her lay on him for awhile.

She looks over at Stefan, who's propped up on an arm watching them. Dick hard. A dollop of precum leaking from the tip. She lazily reaches out a palm and catches it before it can drip on the sheets. She brings the hand to her mouth and licks.

"Stefannnnnnn."

"_Bonnnnie. Having fun?"_

She nods her head. "It'd be better, if you were closer."

"If I was any closer I'd be on top of you." She gives him the duh face.

"That's what you want?" _Maybe. _

"Yes?"

Damon speaks. "You don't sound all that sure...you don't have to if you don't want to."

But the thought of it got her nervous and excited. _God, can you get more wet?_

"No. I want to and don't act like you wouldn't like it."

"Sure you're ready for that?" She'd never been more ready.

"Damon, she knows what she wants, why not give it to her?" She smiles at Stefan.

"Yeah Damon, why not give it to me?" Bonnie looks down at Damon. Reads the skeptcism written all over his face, but reluctantly he agrees.

By the times she's slicked and prepared and Stefan's seated all the way in her, she's already reached another climax. Her hands are splayed across Damon's chest, eyeldids fluttering. Riding out the deep waves rippling from her inner mucles. The vampires don't move. They wait until she's actively rocking back to even make miniscule movements, and those small little thrusts are pefect.

Bonnie holds Damon's hands to her breasts. Encourages him to pinch and pull at her taut nipples. She sighs.

"Are you alright?"

"Yess. It feels so good. I would've never imagined..." She smiles down at him.

"You're surprisingly easy to please."

"Am I?"

"Doesn't take much to get that little cunt twitching." And there she goes contracting and flexing and shivering on him. Then she's laughing this loud bubbly laugh that she can't control.

She hadn't forgotten about Stefan. He was kissing and nibbling on her shoulders. Licking the salty skin at the top of her spine. She turns awkwardly to kiss him. Stefan slithers a hand down to her pearl, rubs his fingers lightly over it. He speaks into her mouth, "you sound beautiful when you laugh."

"Thanksss." She's convulsing and laughing again.

"Our girl likes to be complimented...it gets her hot." _Our girl._ That makes her embarrasingly happy.

"_Mmmmmhmmmm. It does." _

Damon proceeds to babble out praises until he jerks off into her.

Stefan pulls her off his brother without detaching from Bonnie. He positions her the way he likes. He strokes into her _Just. Hard. Enough._

"You're so rough with her."

"It's fine... it's good like this. I like it." Stefan just grunts and keeps thrusting until he starts to buck into her like a mechanical bull. Bonnie just rides it out until he falls over the edge.

She's laying between them all sticky and gross and loving it. "You both were really good."

Simultaneously the brothers say, "so were you."

She exhales. "I love you guys so much." Stefan leans over and pecks her shoulder.

Damon runs a finger down her back. "I told you it was only a matter of time."

Damon falls alseep first. "The old need their rest."

Bonnie laughs and moves to lay on Stefan's chest. They rest silently in the dark. She lets the warm air still breezing through the window, cool her off.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Caroline."

"Yeah?"

"I just was thinking what'd she'd say about this."

"You think she'd say something bad?"

"Are we talking about the same Caroline? She'd be a little confused, but probably just want to know the details... _all the details_." He chuckles.

"I really just miss her."

* * *

><p>All in all, they have a pretty good arrangement. She's in charge of who she does, and when she does them, and it's not always the both of them at the same time. Sometimes it is. But either way, they're good at not making it a big deal. She'd wished she thought about it ages ago.<p>

Bonnie still finds it weird that they're all so happy with this_ thing _they've got going on. It's never spoken of when they're all together, she never knows what they say when she's not there, but there's this strange comfort she gets out of them being this close.

They start going out together. While Damon still spends nights at bars, doing who knows what with who knows who, sometimes they all hop in the car and go out. Stefan is a little uncomfortable with being around a lot of humans, but he does pretty well considering. Usually they stay pretty close to Mystic Falls, but on occassion they'll go an hour or two out.

Bonnie likes these trips the most. She likes the feeling that she's holding on to this huge secret, that she doesn't want to be a secret. If they go to a movie, she'll hold both of their hands. Or if they're at dinner she'll kiss the both of them in front of the waitress.. At bars she'll flirt with the both of them, while she waits for the bartender's reaction. She can get a chuckle out of Damon and a head shake from Stefan everytime.

After one of these trips, she comes home and decides to cook them dinner. She'd been trying to incorporate stuff from her garden into their meals. Mainly because she was proud of it. So she made a salad and bought some steaks and was going to make these rosemary potatoes when she'd realized she forgot he rosemary.

She looked back at the boys sitting at the table. Asks them could they go get her some. Damon sits still, because he's sitll a jackass and that's the kind of thing he's known for. Bonnie rolls her eyes when Stefan walks out the back door.

"You couldn't go get it?"

"Why when Stefan was oh so willing?" _Ugh._ "You didn't turn your water on Chef Bonyardee, BTW." She rolls her eyes again and concentrates until the water is boiling.

"Neat little trick."

"Yeah. Don't forget what I can do." She walks over to the pot and adds salt.

"Is that a threat?"

"No. I'm just reminding you."

"Can you do that with all liquids or just water?"

"I don't know. I never tried anything else. Why?"

"Oh you know." He waggles his eyebrows then he motions the area between his legs. "Fire crotch."

Before Bonnie can respond Stefan opens the door.

"And you're still a pig." Bonnie turns around and there she is. Smile on her face, hair just as blonde as she remembered, dressed like she'd just stepped off a beach.

"Care... CARE." Then they're jumping and hugging and laughing. Then Bonnie tightens the embrace. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

She looks at the men. "Did you guys do this?" They both shake their heads.

"Guess, Blondie just decided to come home."

Bonnie just hugs her tighter. She feels like crying. _So she does._

Bonnie pulls back to wipe her face. Looks down at her wet wipes the next tear that falls from her eye. "I'm back...these are happy times...okay... don't cry." Naturally she begins to bawl, and when Caroline wraps her arms around her again, and she falls apart.

"I didn't mean... I didn't want... I didn't want you to leave you know that right?...I was just so sad...and my dad Care..." Damon pulls them out a chair, and Caroline sits Bonnie in her lap.

"_Oh my God, he's gone... and I never got to say his funeral_— Elena. Elena's dead. And she's not comin back... and I really didn't want you to leave."

Caroline's crying, but not as hard as Bonnie. She just rubs her back and tells her it'll be okay. "I didn't want to leave you either, but I turned my switch off... and I'm sorry I left you."

They stay like that until Bonnie stops crying. Until she gets up to blow her nose on a paper towel. "I'm done now."

"Good. You're kinda ugly when you cry."

Bonnie chuckles. "Well so are you."

* * *

><p>Bonnie finishes dinner with Caroline's help. They all sit at the table, and have this really strange vague conversation, where nobody really says anything. They talk about the weather and how fresh the spinach is and gas prices.<p>

After dinner they all go into the parlor. Damon pours Bonnie a big drink. _"Thank you." _She snuggles up to Caroline.

"So how long are you staying?"

"As long as you'll have me."

"Foreverrrrrrrr." Bonnie hugs Caroline tighter, and almost spills her drink._ Almost._

"Witch, you should be careful when you throw out forevers, while talking to vampires."

Stefan laughs. "Caroline you know can stay as long as you like."

"Yeah. As long as you like." Bonnie leans up to place a sloppy kiss on Caroline's cheek.

"Bon, I know you've probably broadened your horizons after being the bologna in a kinky vampire sex sandwhich, but you're giving off lesbo vibes, and it's freaking me out."

Bonnie lays another one on her cheek and cackles.

"God Care, I missed you so much. Don't ever leave me again."

Caroline pushes her off. "I won't if you give me some room to breathe." Bonnie won't remind her that she doesn't need to, she just slides over and brings the glass to her lips. Takes a big sip.

"I love you guys."

Her Grams used to say that bad things came in three's. But now that Caroline's back and Bonnie has her three vampires, she realizes that good things do too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading.**

**There's this unfinshed sequel i've started writing and it's mainly about Bonnie coming out of her depression (because she's still depressed) and Caroline dealing with what she did when she turned her emotions off. And the Salvatores working out their issues, while they're all living in this house and dealing with these dysfuctional relationships. It's mainly just notes now, but if I say I'm gonna finish it here. I may just finish it. **


End file.
